Kagome Lies
by Fennec Kagome
Summary: So everything Kagome says is lies! What happened to her and Sesshomaru? Rated T just for good measures (language) SessXKag InuXKag yay!
1. Chapter 1

_**Now a new fanfic yay! Tell me what you think :3**_

_**Chapter**_** 1-****_ Big Brother Sesshy_**"Wait brother!" I lightly chased the sliver haired inu yokai. "I will not wait for you younger sister." "Oh come on Sesshomaru! Wait for your sister!" I called for my older brother as of now I was 11 years old in human years. My older more stuck up brother, Sesshomaru was already 14 **(KH: and FYI he loved his little sister.)** "Fine." He slowed his pace a little for me to catch up. "Hey onii-sama? Where are we going?" I asked very cutely. "We are going to see my half brother who was just born. Since you are my mother's daughter. And you father is not the same as my father you have no relation to the pup." _That doesn't mean I would like to meet him_ "But can I come with you?" I asked with puppy eyes. **(KH: Sesshomaru can't resist his sister's puppy eyes XD)** "Fine I will ask Mother. Stay here Kagome." I nodded like an officer and happily sat down under the cherry blossom tree who was happily blossoming. **(KH: it is spring in the starting)** "Kagome." I jumped to my feet at my name. "Mother said yes." Sesshomaru smiled lightly. "Yay! I get to go with nii-san!" I jumped to Sesshomaru who caught me. Now in a bridal position in his arms I slightly blushed. "Um… Sesshomaru can I be let down?" "No." He said bluntly. "Why?" I looked at him with tears almost in my eyes. "I'm just kidding. Man you should have seen you face!" Sesshomaru laughed as he put me down. "What the hell Sesshomaru!?" I blushed a slight red. "Do I see MY little sister Kagome blushing?" He laughed even more almost falling down. **(KH: back then Kagome never blushed and kept to her self except for her brother. Sesshomaru was very sweet and always smiled back then)** "Hey! Stop thats embarrassing!" I hit him in the arm. "Ouch. That hurt. What are you going to do to make it up?" Sesshomaru said sinisterly. I didn't say anything but looked confused. "Hehehe." Sesshomaru laughed oddly. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru squealed as he launched towards me and landed on top of me tickled me. I hysterically laughed trying to push Sesshomaru off of me. Finally, Sesshomaru let up and got off of me and then brushed a leaf of the cherry blossom tree off his boa. "Why do you where that boa? It makes you look like a girl." I giggled. He looked at me like 'You just called me a girl?!' "Why did you just call me a girl?!" **(KH: Totally weird 'right?' XD)** Sesshomaru grew slightly to his demon dog form. "I was just kidding!" **(KH: sureeee right, you were kidding XD)** I lied. A 'humph' came out of Sesshomaru as he straitened up. "Let's go see my half brother, Kagome." He held my hand as we walked to the stables. "I want to take Rapidash **(KH: Yes rapidash or Entai XD)** or Sebastian." I squealed. **(KH: I would have squealed to if Sebastian was a horse)** "Let's take Rapidash. She is faster than Sebastian." Sesshomaru said taking Rapidash out of her stall. "Ok will you help me nii-san?" I asked very adorably standing at the foot of the big white mare. "Fine." He said grabbing my waist and lifting me on the mare. I held tightly on her long crazy flame colored mane. Sesshomaru hopped on Rapidash and sat behind me holding on to the mane also. "Let's go Rapidash. Ikimashou."** (KH: Let's go is what he is saying)** He said, slightly tapping the horses abdomen. Rapidash obeyed and jumped threw the air flawlessly. _Now just who is this 'half brother' of nii-san?_

**_Say what you think of it and tell me if I should continue. Tnx_**

**_(I will write anyway XD)_**


	2. Chapter 2 - The NewBorn Inuyasha?

_**Sorry I was so late for some reason I couldn't post anything oh well here the new chapter :3**_

We flew to a human village where nii-san's half brother was staying. It was very far from the palace were I was used too. Many people greeted nii-san and I with swords and arrows until a woman that has black hair and a beautiful face. "These children mean no harm! They must be Inu no Taisho's offspring." The lady said looking at us gleefully. My brother putting a protective arm in front of me. "Are you Sesshomaru?" The woman looked at my brother. "Yes I am." He said as he slightly put his protective arm down. "And who are you?" She looked at me. "Um… I am Kagome." I hid behind onii-san. "As I thought have you come to see Inuyasha?" She looked at Sesshomaru. "Yes I have come to see the newborn." He said proudly looking at me. "Come with me." She walked towards a small hut in the middle of the village. She pushed the curtain that was blocking the doorway into the hut. Both Sesshomaru and I followed very closely. "He is in here." She said as she walked into the small hut. We also walked into the hut and looked at the woman with a bundle of blankets. Sesshomaru walked to the bundle and looked. "Hum" He looked at me. "Kagome come here." I obeyed and went to look at the blankets. There he was a white haired boy with little flaps covered with fur on his head. "Is this Inuyasha?" I asked. "Yes my dear today he is only one day old." I looked in awe at the little life holding on to the blanket for life. "Well I came to see what I wanted. Kagome we must take you back before Mother sends Haru." Haru is one of Mother's guards. He is a hawk demon and is the first one that Mother turns to in a time of help. "But brother." I turned to him. He bowed to the woman and took my hand. He pulled me out of the hut and walked towards Rapidash. "Keh. Half breeds." Sesshomaru cursed under his breath. "Um, nii-san why do you hate half breeds?" I asked very quietly. A minute or two passed until Sesshomaru finally came out with an answer. "They are very weak and don't have the power we possess." 'He must hate me then. Why must I be a quarter human!?' "Um…" I trailed off slightly. I silently hopped on Rapidash. "Go ahead I will catch up with you." Sesshomaru looking into the forest that was pitch black from the leaves of the trees. "Yes." I slightly kicked Rapidash which made her fly into the air leaving behind my older brother.


	3. Chapter 3- What Happened?

_**New chapter yaaaayy**_

When I reached the palace everything was in ruins and bodies covered with blood was everywhere. 'What happened!' I told Rapidash to land but she refused instead flying higher. "No! Down I want to know what happened!" I kept yelling at Rapidash. She finally landed and I hopped off and landed near one of the bloody bodies. "No! Haru, what happened!" I kneeled down to the lifeless body. I kept asking it what happened but there was no answer. I decided to look around for clues and survivors. "Hello?" I slowly jogged around the palace. I finally reached my room. I opened the door very slowly which made a small creek sound. I looked around my room silently. There I saw what? What? Sesshomaru? "Onii-san?" I saw him looking threw my things and pull something out. 'My necklace?' I got that necklace from my father I never met. He gave it to me when I was born right before he left. 'What is he doing! He is breaking it!' "Big brother! Please don't! That's father's!" I screamed running into him hitting him trying to get my precious necklace from Sesshomaru's destructive hands. "My sister please stop this nonsense." Sesshomaru said very calmly throwing into the wall on the other side of my room. I fell to the ground crying my heart out. Every so often I looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at me with wide eyes. 'Got him.' "Stop this crying here." He said handing me the golden necklace with a huge white diamond on the end. I slowly stopped my crying taking the necklace into my hands then placing it around my neck and latching it on. 'What is this weird feeling?' I had a strange tingling feeling in my chest. "Sesshomaru…" I looked down to my hand to see it glowing a light violet purple. "Take off the necklace now!" He yelled to me trying to grab my hand as I slowly floating to the ceiling (which I crashed threw.) After that I faded to black.

_**I frickin love cliff hangers XD**_


End file.
